No More Words
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: Angst. Bondage. A HikaruxKaoru hardcore Valentine's fic. Please, I caution you. Lots and lots of Lemon. Beware. Made for a friend. Hi Fluffy!


**No more words**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HS, the anime, or Valentine's day…not even the language French…but what I do own is this fan fiction.

**HxKxHxKxHxKxHxKxHxK**

Hikaru sighed. Boring, such a boring time to be in the host club. But not as much boring as it was annoying. He listened to the whines of several girls as Kaoru told them that he wasn't available for Valentines Day. That he already had someone in mind. The older twin knew it was a lie, he also knew that Kaoru would spend the entire Valentine's Day trying to get him and Haruhi together.

He liked Haruhi, he really did, but not in that way. They where friends, classmates, and that was all. Hikaru was angry. And frankly, sick of all that was happening around him.

He'd gotten a few requests for a date, but refused them all.

Copper tufts of hair overlapped his sinewy fingers as he dug them into his own hair, his chin in his palm, his eyes half closed in boredom. _Oh, Kaoru, why not?_

Because he didn't want to…would these girls just stop?

_Oh, Kaoru, please? Pretty please?_

Hell no. Say no.

Hikaru's facial expression became one of pure anger ad he stood. Fists clenched tightly, his knuckles where pale. His eyes where closed in frustration. He headed right out the door. Angry. Feet hitting the ground harder than wanted, but they hit hard anyways. He got stares. He probably looked as red as a tomato. Jealousy hit this twin hard, always, and he wasn't about to get used to it.

Once he reached the school's front gate the bell had rung. School was out. What a nice exit, he looked like an idiot. Sighing he stuffed his hands into his pockets, gripping his cell phone, his wallet. The elder twin then turned around to the sound of panting. He could have sworn he saw himself, and then remembered he had a twin. And of course. He also had an angry look on his face.

"Something wrong, Hikaru?" asked his brother. A grimace to the sound of such a calm, yet tired out voice. He was so beautiful. Every part of him. And if you viewed them closely, Hikaru was not nearly as pretty as Kaoru. Kaoru was so social, and Hikaru couldn't last a minute without missing his brother. He was so attached. So…in love.

"Nothing, Kaoru…let's go home." He said. Kaoru nodded in agreement and called up the driver.

Once home Hikaru shut the door to their room. Kaoru was in the kitchen, conversing with their mother about her new designs for fairy tale themed clothing. It sounded nice, but Hikaru was not nearly in the mood. He sat in his room, head on the desk before him, staring at the granite top. He lifted his gaze to the computer screen and stared at the many messages headed towards him. _When will Kaoru b on?_

_How is Kaoru?_

_Will Kaoru b mi gf?_

He was about to rant the girl about her bad grammar when Kaoru walked through the door. Hikaru darted his eyes to it, then back to the screen. "You got some messages, Kaoru." He said.

"Wonderful, sign off." He said.

"Planning anything?" Hikaru asked abruptly.

A long pause ensued. Was this it? Would Kaoru tell him he was going out with a girl? Hikaru didn't want to know now. And this silence wasn't helping. 

"You know very well I am not…" He said, causing Hikaru to sit up and look at him. His shirt was off and he was carrying a towel. Hikaru bit his lip to keep him in line. The copper haired twin darted his eyes to the bathroom door. Here came the question.

"You coming or not?"

Hikaru stood and nodded, a light smile on his face. "Another year without a joyful Valentines day." Kaoru said. Hikaru heard him sigh. "No girl by my side." He finished. Hikaru felt his heart sink. He didn't need a girl, did he? He had him! Hikaru! His loving brother!

Hikaru pulled his shirt over his head and kept smiling. "Don't worry, things will look up." He said. "Tu est tres, tres timide. Oui, Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed. "You best quit that, you know how you speaking French makes me jealous." He said and feigned anger at Hikaru, throwing his uniform jacket at his brother's head. Hikaru ducked and they watched the jacket wrap around the computer screen. They laughed. "Let's get cleaned up, Kaoru." Hikaru chuckled out.

Golden orbs stared each other down. Two against two. Then…DASH! The twins where off into the bathroom, the first to get his clothes off and get inside won! Won what? It didn't matter. Hikaru tripped on his pant leg, Kaoru slipped on his silk boxers. They both laughed as soon as they where in the shower, facing either end. They shared showers, but not shower heads.

"So, Kaoru…You really have nothing planned?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing, Onii-saaan…Hey you know mom and dad are going out for dinner…and wont be back until tomorrow?" He said and turned to face him, grimacing. "Ew, right?"

"Uugghhh, did they have to tell us?" Hikaru jokingly groaned. The laughed for a few moments before Hikaru reached for the shampoo. He began to lather it into his hair. He turned to face the other end of the shower, feeling the soap suds drip down past his shoulders, off of his slender frame. He washed the soap from his eyes and stared at Kaoru, who was looking back at him.

"Guess they did…" He said and laughed. Hikaru smiled wearily, looking his brother up and down. Oh my. He bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? You are acting so bizarre lately…" He said and chuckled, reaching forward and touching his dripping shoulder. Hikaru gasped. 

"Kaoru! You know very well I'm sensitive there!" He said loudly. They stared at each other, then began to snicker. Anyone listening in on that would probably be blushing by now.

"You are so naughty, big brother…" He said and laughed, his hair clearing itself from the suds overpowering its coppery color.

Hikaru placed a hand to Kaoru's chest. "Tu est…tres embêtant…" He said and shoved him to the back wall, watching his brother grimace from the cold to hot contact.

"Itai…Hikaru…what're you doing?" asked a frightened Kaoru.

"I'm giving you a Valentine's Day present…care to accept?" He asked sinisterly, leaning towards his brother, running his hand that was on his chest, up and down his sides. He smirked.

"Depends, is it legal?" He asked.

"In some countries, yes." He said and chuckled, trailing his hand up to his hair, balling his hand into a fist and watching Kaoru's face contort into a pained one. He tugged his hair harder.

"S…Stop! Hikaru…Itai…" Kaoru panted out, feeling his scalp being tugged along with the hair. "O...Ow….." He whimpered. He crumbled to his knees and looked up at his brother with large, scared eyes.

Hikaru chuckled lightly and leaned forward to shut Kaoru's water off. "Hmmm…I wonder…What I could give you…" He said slowly, carefully setting into a kneeling position and looking his brother in the eyes. "You know…I have many things in mind, Onii-chan." He said and let go of his hair, trailing his hand down to his shoulders. "Many…many things…Onii-chan." He said in a low whisper.

Kaoru gulped, backing up by shuffling his hands upon the tile, pushing himself back…right into a wall. He kept eye contact with his brother. There was nothing wrong with him, his eyes where just as normal as ever, that meant that Hikaru had lusted for him…for a while now.

Hikaru smirked and crawled closer to Kaoru. Steam filled the bathroom in no time and of course, Hikaru noticed, but didn't mind. He leaned in close, abruptly, causing Kaoru to jut his head back and hit it against the tiles.

Hikaru took notice to how his eyes lulled, and he fell unconscious. He blinked slowly, staring at his brother now. He stood and turned, shutting the water off. It was just a bump on the head, and quite frankly he knew that Kaoru wasn't dead.

He knelt by him, lifted his still mobile body, and walked them both to their room. He threw him on their large comfortable bed.

"Hm…what to do…he'll wake up any moment now…" He looked at Kaoru and smirked.

"Perfect time to be knocked out, Onii-chan." Hikaru whispered, but deep inside he was worried. Of course lust overturned all other emotions. He reached into his drawers for a pillowcase, some lotion, and scissors.

Copper hair swayed as Hikaru began to position Kaoru; he sat on the side of the bed, still nude, still somewhat wet. He began to cut the pillowcase into strips, humming a rather shocking tune of 'Tear You Apart' by She Wants Revenge. Tamaki had made him listen to the song and he'd had it in his head for the longest time.

Taking the long strips of cloth he began to tie Kaoru's hands together, then to the bed railing. The mahogany would hold. Hopefully. He smirked and placed the scissors to the side table, along with some extra strips of cloth. He sat in between Kaoru's legs, looking the boy up and down.

He licked his lips.

Leaning over him, both hands on either side of his hips, he smiled. He bent his elbows, pressing his lips to the spot above Kaoru's navel. He then began to kiss up. Whispering sweetly to his crush, his brother, and his victim to be.

"Wake up, darling…"

"Réveiller, mon amour." He whispered calmly, already placing kisses along Kaoru's neck. Brushing copper hair aside he began to nibble at his ear.

"Réveiller…" He whispered and bit his ear, hard, causing him to stir. Hikaru watched as Kaoru's eyes opened, half lidded at first. Then they widened, and he gasped. Turning his head to see that he was on the bed, and trying to cover his body wasn't working since…well…his hands where completely immobile for the moment.

"Hikaru…l…let me go! What are you doing, Hikaru?" He asked frantically, his legs twitching. He held back the urge to kick his brother.

"I'm…well right now I'm not doing anything…but in a few moments it'll involve some of that lotion and I'll probably need to gag you too…" He said, bringing a hand to his chin and sitting up.

"You can't! No! Hikaru! Onii-san! We're brothers!"

"Pourquoi pas?" He asked bluntly and chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss at Kaoru's bare shoulder. He felt his brothers body shudder under him, and smiled.

"See? You like it." Hikaru assured in an amused tone.

"No I don't! It's wrong!"

Hikaru reached for one of the strips of pillowcase and gripped it. He leaned up and smiled, facing his brother. Their eyes met, Kaoru's wide in fear, Hikaru's half lidded in lust. He placed his lips to Kaoru's, slowly closing his eyes.

"Mmmrrrfff…." Kaoru muffled, writhing under Hikaru. He then stopped, shuddering again, and decidedly kissed back, a bit wary when Hikaru added some tongue into this already sinful kiss. Hikaru ran a hand up his side, the other hand was grasping at the sheets. Soon they pulled away, Kaoru noticing a strand of saliva snap in two. He saw his brother lick his lips.

"Mmm…you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, Kaoru…" Hikaru murmured, licking his lips and smiling sincerely.

"H…Hikaru…are you really gonna…" Kaoru couldn't finish, instead he gulped.

"Uh huh…That is if you don't run away if I untie you…" He said, sighing. "Then you'd just make me tie you back up. And we wouldn't like that…Hm?" Hikaru said coyly.

Kaoru shook his head a no and sighed, staring at the door. "Where are the maids…?...Surely they heard that."

"Day off."

"Oh…"

Hikaru grinned and got off of Kaoru, sitting beside him. Kaoru had the cutest blush on his face, and it deepened when Hikaru looked him up and down again. Kaoru's member was already growing, Hikaru was already hard of course, but he had to get Kaoru just as hard as he was. The elder twin ran a hand from his chest down to the nearly flaccid appendage. He grasped it, tightly.

"Ah…" Kaoru exhaled, loudly, then inhaled just as loud. "Hi…Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"N…nothing…" He stuttered.

Hikaru nodded and got on his knees, both of them touching Kaoru's hip. He hunched over and put his mouth over Kaoru's tip. He could feel the member harden inside his mouth, he darted his eyes to his brother. His breathing had gotten heavy, his toes where curling, he was trying his hardest not to moan.

"D…Do something…Hikaru.."

Hikaru's body surged with pride. He made his brother want more, and if it was more he wanted…more is what he'd get. He pressed his head further, abruptly.

"Ahhh! Hikaru! Mooreee!" Kaoru groaned. Hikaru looked over to see his face was flushed, he was embarrassed. How…cute.

Hikaru bobbed his head back and forth. Kaoru tasted clean, like steam and…Kaoru. He grasped Kaoru's base and began to lick at the tip, like a lollipop.

"You…ahhh…this is so…uhhnn…wrong."

Hikaru pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. He chuckled at his brothers reactions.

"And yet, Kaoru, you love it…now…will you run?..." asked Hikaru, nearly breathless.

"I…Iie(No)…I won't run." He said, and Hikaru smiled, reaching for the scissors.

Soon enough Kaoru was sitting up, rubbing his wrist, which had reddened from pressure. He looked up at his brother with wide eyes. Hikaru sensed no awkwardness in the moment; he just placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and pressed him back against the bed. Kaoru's face flushed. He wouldn't run, no, but he didn't want to do this.

Hikaru leaned forward, now pressing his lips to his brothers. Kaoru faintly kissed back, not with passion. No. There was no passion. Hikaru's tongue entered his mouth, Kaoru did the same, and soon enough it was over.

Only for the kiss.

Hikaru smiled cockily and grabbed his younger brother's hips, flipping him over on his stomach. He reached for the lotion, feeling Kaoru inch his way to his knees instead of on his stomach. He caught his eyes, looking back at him in fear.

"Will it hurt, Hikaru?"

"A little…It'd hurt more without lotion."

"Oh…"

Hikaru coated his fingers and ran one hand up his thigh. He then placed two fingers abruptly into his entrance, hearing Kaoru yelp and shudder. His arms gave out and his head hit the pillow, Hikaru grimaced. Maybe he should have gone one at a time…but frankly Kaoru would need three fingers to get him ready for what was coming.

Another finger entered and Hikaru muffled a groan, he was so tight. He couldn't wait. Kaoru was yelping every time he moved his fingers back and forth. Once he stopped his noises Hikaru pulled his fingers out and began to coat his member with lotion, biting his lip.

"Un…deux…trois…"

Hikaru pressed in, hearing Kaoru groan, loudly. He was in pain, but he knew that there was some pleasure.

"I…Itai…it…ahhh." Groaned Kaoru.

Hikaru couldn't help but moan, and when he'd finally sheathed himself deep inside of Kaoru he heard his younger brother shudder and lift himself onto his hands.

"M…move. Move Hikaru." Whispered Kaoru breathily.

Hikaru began to pull out, and wanting more friction, began to move faster. His eyes where half lidded, both their breathing was heavy. He heard Kaoru moan loudly once he hit deep within him. A spot.

"Again…do that again" He groaned.

Hikaru obliged, thrusting harder, harder. He kept one hand between Kaoru's shoulder blades and feeling his sticky, sweat soaked skin as he moved against his thrusts. He gasped, lulling his eyes to the back of his head. Hikaru placed one hand on Kaoru's hips and thrust harder. Kaoru's screams increased in volume, Hikaru reached under Kaoru and grasped his throbbing member. He began to pump to the beat of his thrusts.

"Hih..Hik…Hikaruuuu…faster" He groaned.

Hikaru let go of his member and grasped both sides of the younger twins hips, now increasing his speed and hearing their groans increase in pace. Hikaru felt Kaoru collapse under him, too much at once. But Hikaru kept going, he then heard Kaoru scream out his name. The walls around him constricted and he gasped, shuddering as he came into his brother.

He limply pulled out of him, then collapsed atop him. He rolled off. Out of energy. He stared at his brother, his eyes watery. Both of their eyes shining.

"Ka…Kaoru…Happy Valentine's Day." Whispered Hikaru and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

Kaoru curled into a secluded ball and shivered. The bed lost it's second holder as it creaked and Hikaru got up to go wash up.

Tu est tres, tres timide. Oui, Kaoru? -- You are really, really shy. Yes, Kaoru?

Tu est…tres embêtant… -- You are…really annoying…

Itai -- Ouch, or 'it hurts.'

Réveiller, mon amour. -- Wake up, my love.

Un…deux…trois… -- One…Two…Three

A/N : OMGANGST!...This was so horribly written…BUT LOOK! FRENCH! And yes. All my fan fictions are driven entirely by lust…I need a new hobby. :3


End file.
